Kitty Wilds
by Angel Outsider
Summary: a girl has won the hearts of 2 guys already......but who is she? its a girl named Kitty Wilds who is a nice but calm young lady and a best friend of Hermione.Harry Potter i do not own.....first book and year for all the main characters and Kitty


**please R&R! i was so bored hope u ppl like it! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own Harry Potter! or i'd be rich**

Before going to Hogwarts this is what happened. I lived in America for eight years, moved to England, lived in a house next to a muggle family with the last name Granger, met their daughter, Hermione, and we've been best buds ever since. On the train to Hogwarts I sat in a compartment with Hermione and a guy named Neville Longbottom. Neville was searching frnticly when I asked him, "Whatcha looking for, Neville?" "My toad, Trevor, he's missing," Neville exclaimed. "Let's go ask the other compartments if they've sen him," I suggested kindly, "And maybe Midnight can sniff him out." "Thank you, Kitty," Neville said. So we walked down the train corridor asking every compartment if they've seen Neville's toad. After a while Neville had to go to the bathroom, so he left. But at one door we heard someone casting a spell. We knocked on the door and when no one answered Hermione opened the door. We found a boy with black hair and glasses and a redhead boy who had his wand over a rat that had rested on his lap. "Hello there. Have you seen a toad?" I asked. "No," the glasses boy said. "Are you doing magic? Let's see then," Hermione said. "Sure," the redhead said, "Sunshine, daisy, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." The rat squeaked loudly and jumped, but did not turn yellow. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Because if it is it's not very good, is it?" Hermione commented. "Hermione don't be so mean, give them an example of some sort," I retorted, gesturing my hand torwards them. "Okay," she said and then she pointed at the glasses boy's broken bridge on his glasses and said, "Oculous Repairo," and his bridge was as good as new. He examined his glasses in awe, then Hermione said, "Oh, you're Harry Potter and you are?" looking over at the redhead. "Ron Weasley," he said. "My name's Hermione Granger and this is Kitty Wilds," she said gesturing to me. "Pleasure to meet both of you," I said kindly while smiling. "Hey Ron, would you like me to help you with that color spell?" I inquired. "Sure. Go ahead," he replied. "Colorous Yellow," I said poking the rat with my wand and it changed color. "Wow, you actually did it," he exclaimed holding it up for Harry to see. "Wow!" Harry commented. "Haven't you ever seen magic before, Harry?" I asked surprised by his reaction to the rat. "Not really, I was raised by my muggle relatives," he said. "Oh, sorry I didn't know," I said glancing a sad look at him. "It's okay. I'm just glad I'm here now," he said smiling while scratching the back of his head. All of a sudden I heard Ron yell, "Ugh!! It's a cat!!" "Calm down, Ron. It's just my cat, Midnight, I said as I walked over to pick her up. "But she'll eat my rat! I know she will because she's a cat and that's what cats do!" he yelled holding his rat above his head. "Oh, she only eats cat food and my dad has a rat so I trained her to not eat rats," I explained cheerfully while I rubbed Midnight's head. Oh, sorry. Didn't know that part," he said calming down. "No need for an apology, Ron. I understand why you did what you did," I said sending a smile his way. Hermione must have looked outside because she blurted out, "We're almost to the school and you guys aren't dressed yet." Harry looked out the window and said, "You're right!" "We'll be leaving now, so you guys can get dressed," I said walking to the door and I said, "Bye Harry, bye Ron," I said waving to both of them. "Bye Kitty," they both said in unison and must have blushed because I saw red somewhere in the room other then Ron's hair. Back at our compartment Neville was still looking franticly for Trevor. When I walked in I said to him, "I'm sorry we couldn't find Trevor, Neville. I'm positive he's at the castle somewhere." "You really think so Kitty?" "Yes I do, I'm almost certain he's there," I said with a smile as I sat down. "Hey Neville, don't you still need to get dressed in your school robes?" Hermione saidly glancing at him over the top of the book she had gotten out. "Okay I'm going to roam the corridors. Would you like to come, Hermione?" I asked looking over at her. "Sure, I'd love to, Kitty," she said putting her book away. "I hope to see you later, Neville," I said smiling at him before exiting. In the corridor we found the food trolley directly in front of us. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" the woman asked. "I'd love to have one of those chocolate frogs," I said kindly while pointing to one of the frogs. "Anything for you dear?" she asked gesturing to Hermione. "No thank you, ma'am," Hermione said. "Okay here you go dear," she said handing me a chocolate frog. "Thank you, ma'am," I replied kindly. She smiled. As we walked we heard commotion from a compartment. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with a blonde guy on top of me. He was blushing and said, "Watch where you're going you stupid mudblood." "Hey I'm a pureblood by the way, but I'm sorry I was in the way," I said, "My name is Kitty Wilds and your name is?" "Draco Malfoy," he answered. "Nice to meet you, Draco," I said cheerfully. "Nice...to...meet...you...too,...Wilds," he said back slowly like he was embarassed to say it. Hermione had left the two of us there, I don't know why but she did. "So what's a pureblood like you hanging out with a mudblood like her," he said. "She's my best friend and I plan on keeping it that way for as long as I can," I said trying not to be mean. "Well you could hang out with us purebloods. You don't have anything in common with those mudbloods, so why not join us," he said in a tempting voice but I now was worrying on what had happened to my friend. "I'm sorry but I need to go find Hermione," I said walking past him in search of my friend. He watched me till I went around a corner then I heard him yell, "DAMN!!" I turned around and poked my head around the corner he was running towards me so fast I could barely tell it was him. He noticed me and stopped quickly as he blushed a dark red. "Are you okay? I heard you yell," I said looking at him with a worried face. "I-I'm fine," he said stammering. All of a sudden I was tackled and fell to the ground. As i fell to the ground i pulled Draco down with me. The cause of the fall was a certain Harry.  
"RON!! Why'd you push me into Kitty?!" he said yelling at his friend. "No reason, Harry, no reason," Ron replied. Harry had gotten up and started yelling at Ron for who knows what. Draco had also gotten up and was helping me get up. "Thank you, Draco," I said wiping myself off. "You're welcome, Kitty... I mean Wilds," he said blushing. For the first time I noticed Draco was a very pale boy. Hermione came running down the corridor and stopped directly in front of me. "Where have you been, Hermione? I've been very worried," I said looking at her with a worried voice and face. "I'm sorry Kitty, I just had to use the bathroom really, really bad," she said. "Okay just make sure you tell me next time," I said smiling at her. "Okay I will," she said smiling back. "Do you need help getting back to your compartment, Draco?" "No, I'm fine really." "You can walk us back." Hermione then said, "You're the reason they fell in the first place, Ron!" "So, do you got a point there?" "She's right Ron and we can go back on our own anyways." "If you don't want me to, I won't." "Wait Kitty, did you say that you would take us back?" "Yeah." "Kitty don't. They can get back on their own." "Okay Hermione if you say so." "No please do!" "Hey Draco are you limping?" "No, I'm fine." "No your not let me help you." "There's no point, but if you really--" "Yep, I do, I'm just like that." "Okay, bye Kitty. Me and Harry will talk to you later." "Okay see you. Come on Hermione let's go." "Coming! Hey wait up!" "I'm not going that fast." "Yes you are. You don't know your own speed." "Haha, Very funny." "Ron, Harry? What are you guys doing here?" "Just hanging around." "I think they like you Kitty." "Really?" "Ron, I think it's time we go back to the compartment." "If you say so Harry." "Why don't you guys come with us to our compartment?" "Kitty! What do you think you're doing?" "What? I'm doing what I always do." "Oh yeah I remember now." "Come on everyone let's go!" "Comeing! Man, you ARE fast!" "If you say so. Draco do you want to go to your compartment or do you want to come with us?" "I'll just go to mine." "Okay." When we got there Draco told me just to go right on in. So I did. A girl grabbed Draco right away and glared at me. "Bye Draco." I said as she pushed me out. "Bye Kit-" I heard him say before the girl yelled, "Who's she?!?!" We were gone before Draco could answer. We arrived at our compartment a few minutes later. We walked in and said hi to Neville who was still searching for his toad. Midnight was on my seat waiting for me. "Hey guys! Kitty I can't find Trevor anywhere!" "He's at the school I just know it." I said smiling reassuring him. "I hope so.," he said sitting in his seat.


End file.
